


Prior a Winged Date

by NintendoSegaNerd



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, just cute fluff lol, this is far off in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSegaNerd/pseuds/NintendoSegaNerd
Summary: Amitie is trying to perfect a spell to surprise Sig before their date, and it definitely doesn't go as planned :)Angelus Alas= Latin for Angel WingsAd Terram= Latin for Back to Earth
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Prior a Winged Date

“ _Angelus Alas_ …” Amitie whispered, steadying her posture, focusing her breathing, and feeling the warmth of her fire magic embed the Sun Staff she gripped in her hands. The usual soft glow of her spell circle appeared at her feet and at the small of her back. Her back arched suddenly, as two glowing wings sprouted from the magic circle and filled up her small porch with a cascade of feathers. Slightly pearlescent pink in color, the wings shifted in the breeze and twitched, almost begging to spread their feathers and fly.

“Alright, alright, calm down, Amitie, they’re just wings. How hard can it be to fly with magic wings?” She laughed weakly, already intimidated by the powerful muscles in the new appendages that were begging to take her off the ground.

“Do it for your husband. Do it for Sig, do it for Sig, do it for Sig…” She muttered to herself like a mantra. “Do it for your date tonight, you got this. You so got this. You’re the queen of the wind. You own the skies.”

And with that burst of confidence, Amitie let out a stale breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She pushed herself off her wooden porch, feeling her powerful magic lift her off the ground with large swooping flaps, still half expecting to fall on her face. When impact never came, one of her green eyes peeked open to see her feet successfully off the ground.

“Yes!” she proclaimed, pumping her fists at this small success. “WhoAH! Easy guys, easy!” Amitie’s wings flung wildly every which-way in response to the celebration. They were obviously eager to leave the confined space of her roofed porch, anxious to move in the wind.

“Let’s take it MUCH SLOWER.” Amitie gasped as her wings shuddered almost angrily, throwing her face first into the roof in aggravation and flapping into the stone walls. “WHOAH! HEY! UM, OW!! SLOW DOWN!" Amitie squeaked as she was spun upside down, her frizzy hair flying into her face.

“Ami?” Amitie panicked as she heard the upstairs window opening and the familiar voice of her husband, edged with concern, peeking over the sill. “You ok? Keep hearing some thumping noises down there.”

“Oh- oh yeah, me? I’m totally good down here! All good in the hood! Just uh- just getting ready for our date!” Amitie called back, her voice strained with the struggle of trying to regain control of her feral wings.

“…Outside?” He questioned, then shrugged. _Not like it mattered,_ he supposed.

“Um, yeah! It’s, uh, good for my hair!” _That sounds reasonable enough_ , she mused.

Sig seemed satisfied with that explanation. “K. Be down in a sec, I’m almost ready.” Amitie could almost hear the smile in his voice, which would have totally made her heart melt if she wasn’t strangling the masses of feathers strapped to her back.

“Uh, same! Hopefully…” She mumbled that last part to herself in annoyance as she finally righted herself up, gripping the ends of her wings firmly with her hands as if they were naughty children.

“There! Let’s try that again, yeah? SLOWLY.” She emphasized, gently letting go of the ends of her wings and allowing them to fill the limited space. In the relief that they weren’t going to immediately terrorize her again, Amitie hopped down the porch steps carefully, taking one step at a time, encouraging the wings to get used to the vast fields of flowers that encompassed hers and Sig’s small cottage. Amitie could feel them shudder as the breeze swept through their feathers, spreading them out wider with every step.

Amitie prepared to take the last step down the porch stairs when her boot slipped on a rogue empty can from the trash. Feeling her legs give out under her, Amitie gasped as she braced for impact, but it never came. Instead, she heard a loud crash, the sound of a jar or a pot shattering, causing her to flinch and squeeze her eyes shut.

From up in his room, Sig was finishing combing through his cyan hair, when he heard a loud crash outside his window. _Oh boy…_

He hopped down the stairs, preparing to see Amitie crying over a broken vase or worse, her hands all cut up and bleeding and she’ll try to hide the damage from him because she’s Amitie and she doesn’t like to make people worry-

 _Or it could just be a broken flowerpot with no culprit in sight,_ Sig realized as he stepped out of the doorway and examined the damage. Scattered on the concrete path were broken bits of flowerpot, seemingly empty- probably one of his future flower projects for his garden out back- and among the bits of clay pot were pearly pink feathers, glimmering in the sunlight. He picked one up, scratching his head with his right hand… perhaps it was a rogue phoenix, or Hohow Bird playing an uncharacteristic prank on them, or-

“Sig?” A voice called out in the distance, so far away, he could have sworn he was just hearing things.

Or an Amitie…

Amitie?

“Sig! Heads up!” Okay, that was Amitie’s voice, coming from the sky. Sig glanced up, spotted a shape too large for a bird flying in an unorthodox pattern, right above his head. The shape, undoubtedly Amitie, seemed to have large… wings… strapped to her back?

“ _Ad terram!_ ” Amitie shouted from above. Immediately, the strange flying pattern stopped right over his head, and the supposed “wings” on her back had vanished, which meant only one thing.

She was free falling.

As if this was a normal, everyday occurrence in this household, Sig held out his arms, his demonic claw prepared to catch her. Amitie shrieked as she fell right into his arms, with hardly any effort thanks to his demonic energy.

“Hey, Ami.” Sig said nonchalantly at his completely frazzled wife, her hair in complete disarray and clinging on to his new vest, (a gift from Raffina), for dear life.

“Holy puyo. Hoooooly puyo. That was… that was crazy.” Amitie wheezed, patting her face to make sure she was, in fact, alive. “I just… wow.” She glanced up at her rescuer, his face just registering to her now. “Nice catch, hon!” She said with a weak laugh, head falling onto his shoulder wearily, while taking in the time to notice his outfit: a smart vest with a ladybug pocket over a dress shirt, his navy-blue dress pants, and his hair combed neatly. He looked really sharp, and the thought flustered her, so she buried her head further into his shoulder.

Sig smiled a bit. “Didn’t know it was rainin’ angels today.” He cracked lamely, causing Amitie to snort with laughter.

“Oh my puyo, stop, you’re awful!” She complained, her giggling muffled in his shoulder. Sig gently set her down with a smile to give her the chance to recollect herself and explain why she was flying like a maniac. Amitie plopped down on the porch with a sigh.

“So, uh.” Sig pointed up at the sky, kneeling next to her. “What happened?”

Amitie sucked air between her teeth in embarrassment. “Well, _that_ , was supposed to be a new spell I wanted to surprise you with. Huge wings that could take me anywhere, and then I could take _you_ anywhere you wanted to go. For our date.” She pouted into her knees and groaned. “But obviously, it was a _smidge_ harder to control than I thought…”

“Just a smidge.” He repeated with a grin, pinching his fingers together, getting a short chuckle from Amitie, before she fell silent again. She turned her head away, her cheeks tinted red, too ashamed to face him.

“Sorry about the flowerpot.” She murmured, just now noticing the shattered pieces on their stoned path. “I think my wings grazed it when I fell. I’ll replace it for you, don’t worry.”

Sig gazed at her, furrowing his eyebrows. He hated seeing her look so disappointed in herself, hated seeing her place herself in low regard next to him. That’s what he should be doing, not her... He sighed and sat down next to her, gently taking her hands in his, and rubbing her knuckles slightly with his thumbs, the subtle movement catching Amitie’s attention. “Hey. Don’t worry about that. It was a really sweet thing you tried, butterfly.” He comforted, seeing her smile a second before it turned downward again. Thoughtfully, he asked, “…Can you show me your wings?”

Amitie’s eyes flitted up at the prospect, before falling again. “…Even if I can’t fly with them yet? You don’t have to see them if you don’t want to…”

“Course I want to.” Sig replied, standing up and pulling her up with him, taking his hand and gently pushing some of her frenzied hair out of her face. Forcing her to look at him.

Amitie turned to face him, trying to hide her ever growing smile, leaning into his gentle touch. “Okay,” she finally laughed, taking Sig’s hand off of her face and gripping them both in her own. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Sig gazed at her intently as she closed her eyes and focused her magic. “ _Angelus alas_ …” she murmured, her hands growing warmer in his. Two of her magic circles enveloped the space in their glow, and suddenly, two masses of feathers unfolded from Amitie’s back, filling the porch with a wide wingspan of pearlescent pink color. Sig’s eyes widened at the sight, staring at the majestic spread of feathers, shuddering in the breeze, flapping slightly in urgency. Amitie let out a breath of air and allowed the wings to take her a few inches off the ground.

In the falling light of the sun, Sig just now noticed what dress she was wearing- a shimmering orange halter dress with the emblem of the sun staff in the front, the skirts of the dress flowing around her ankles, as if it had a mind of its own. The setting sun glinted through her feathers, giving her almost a halo of a glow around her frame. Her jade green eyes opened with delight at her success and she smiled her stunning smile at her husband.

And Sig was positively in awe by how beautiful his wife looked in that moment. She was a literal angel. His hands gripped hers tightly and he pulled forward slightly, as if he was floating… He never wanted to look away, never wanted the moment to end, never. And at the same time… he had no words… he had to express himself in some way…

Without thinking, he leaned forward and closed his heterochromatic eyes, and gave Amitie a kiss. Amitie’s eyes widened in surprise, the kiss light as a feather, almost as if he wasn’t even there. He pulled away slowly, his eyes catching hers in the sun. His beautiful, deep blue and fiery red eyes. Amitie could barely look away, could barely register what just happened.

Amitie touched her mouth slightly in reflex, her cheeks a light pink, when he pulled away. He glanced away, embarrassed by the bold gesture. “Sorry.” He murmured. “You were too beautiful.”

Amitie’s whole face reddened by the confession, always and forever caught off guard by the sweet words from his mouth, never expecting them, always treasuring them. Her feet land on the ground in a sudden burst of movement as her wings snap in front of her, as if hiding her flustered face.

“Whoa, haha wow…” Amitie giggled at her wing’s reaction, pulling them away from her face so she could peek out from behind the masses of feathers. “Um, thank you, Sig…”

And to return the gesture, Amitie takes his claw in her hands, kneels, and gave it a princely kiss, like in the fairytales she read as a child. “You look beautiful too!” She smiled, glancing up at his face. His usually stoic expression was hindered by the light dusting of blush now on his face, and he was trying to cover his mouth with his other hand, because heavens to puyo _that was too cute._

Amitie laughed at his reaction and stood up. “Come on, silly. Shall we go? _Ad terram._ ” She finished, the soft glow of the magic circles disappearing and her wings folding in on themselves to nothing. With a light sigh, she shrugged. “Well, one of these days I’ll get this darn spell right. Sorry I couldn’t surprise you more.”

“You kidding?” Sig moved to rest his head on hers, arms wrapped around the small of her back. “That was the best surprise ever.” He murmured, smiling into her wind-swept hair. Amitie smiled in return in his frame, returning the soft hug. They stayed there for a few minutes, just being in each other’s presence. It was a while before the hug broke and Amitie held out her elbow for Sig to take with a joking smile on her face, and Sig took it and smiled in return.

“Alright, let’s go, my angel.”


End file.
